


Whiny Soo

by kyungsoo_612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoo_612/pseuds/kyungsoo_612
Summary: Kyungsoo took matters into his hands and made the first move to his shy boss.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo spent the day outside. They originally planned today to be chill because they’re supposed to be relaxing, right? But somehow, eventhough Chanyeol doesn’t like going out and around, he didn’t really mind all the miles they walked.

Earlier, while they are watching a movie, Kyungsoo was sitting on the floor while hugging his legs. Chanyeol was on the couch beside him. In the middle of the movie, Kyungsoo slowly rested his head on Chanyeol’s leg until the movie ended. Chanyeol didn’t have the guts to move his leg even if it was numb once because he didn’t really want Kyungsoo to move his head away.

When they went to this park that Kyungsoo frequents back in college to study, they just sat down at the grass and looked at the river in front of them and talked about everything and nothing. Afterwards, Kyungsoo wanted to come to the cafe that he and Junmyeon also frequents back in college because there are cats there and both Myeon and Soo wanted to rest with all the school works.

The two also went to the nearest museum because according to Kyungsoo, Mrs. Park said Chanyeol loves looking at paintings. Chanyeol feels so happy and sad at the same time. Happy that he’s with Kyungsoo right now, getting to know each other. He also realized how much he likes Kyungsoo, He’s also sad that this is probably the last time he’s ever gonna spend time alone with the smaller.

Afterwards, they went shopping again for Kyungsoo’s home. And then, he drove Soo back to his place. While they are walking to the narrower street, Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s hand. “ **You might get lost, this place is kinda tricky,** ”

Kyungsoo invited Chanyeol inside his place for tea. And of course, Chanyeol said yes. Anything to make the day longer.

There was a comfortable silence engulfs the both man as they drink the tea. It was cut short as Chanyeol clears his throat, “ **Uh, Kyungsoo, I have something to tell you…”**

Kyungsoo’s eyes lighten and he sat straight and looked directly to Chanyeol. He waits as Chanyeol seems to be nervous at what he’s about to say. Kyungsoo can’t help but think about how much he likes the man in front of him. He realized it so late now.

He told this last week to Junmyeon. He told the man how much he missed Chanyeol so much. How much he always look forward to meet the man everyday. How much he enjoys seeing the latter smile and talk (which was a very rare thing to happen). Junmyeon already told him to confess. He was planning to, but Chanyeol has been avoiding him and he doesn’t know why. He’s gonna lie if he doesn’t feel sad about it. He even made his own private twitter account so he can cry about Chanyeol.

There’s also another problem. Sehun. Don’t get him wrong. He loves Sehun. He will always love that boy. He was his first love. The man who made him realize what love is. So Kyungsoo was very confused when he came back. He thought the feelings that he felt last time was the same one he had back in college. But it wasn’t, not since he met Chanyeol.

His thoughts was cut short when Chanyeol said something. Kyungsoo forgot how to breathe and felt like he was hallucinating. “ **What did you say?”**

Chanyeol lowered his head and put the cup of tea that he’s holding in the table in front of him. “ **I know it’s not the right time to say it. Honestly, I was gonna say something else, but I don’t know. I’m just overwhelmed and I—”**

**“What did you say?”** Kyungsoo feels like his room is spinning and he can’t breathe.

Chanyeol, once again, breathe hard, looked at Kyungsoo, and smiled so softly. “ **I like you. I like you so much, and I— I can’t spend more time with you. That’s why I’m going to fir—”**

Chanyeol wasn’t able to finish his sentence once again, because Kyungsoo grabbed his face and smashed their lips together.

Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s waist as the smaller sat on his lap. He tasted the honey that Kyungsoo was drinking earlier. He feels drunk. He wanted to taste more of Kyungsoo. He wants to kiss Kyungsoo until the taste of tea disappears in both of their mouths.

Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol’s face and pulled away from the kiss. Chanyeol, with his eyes still closed, tried to follow Kyungsoo’s lips. He’s still craving for more. He feels so addicted to the younger’s mouth. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kyungsoo catching his breathe and looking at him with a big smile of his face and teary eyes.

Worried, Chanyeol held Kyungsoo’s face and brought him closer to his. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and leaned on Chanyeol’s. “ **I like you, too. Chanyeollie, I like you,** ” he whispered.

Chanyeol was about to say something but was cut short by Kyungsoo’s lips. And who was he to not reciprocate the man’s enthusiasm in kissing.

After a minute or two, Chanyeol didn’t even hide his loud groan against Kyungsoo’s mouth when the man rolled his hips against his crotch.

“ **You sound like how you look, Sir. So sexy,** ” Kyungsoo whispered against Chanyeol’s ear as he continue to roll his hips against the CEO, who is now leaving love marks against Kyungsoo’s neck.

Chanyeol wasn’t able to control himself and welcomed Kyungsoo’s hips with his own. And there goes Kyungsoo’s wonderful moan.

Kyungsoo’s head is now thrown back as they grind against each other. Chanyeol swears this is the most beautiful and erotic scene he has ever seen in his life.

He then, grabbed Kyungsoo’s shirt, removed it, and threw it away somewhere in the apartment. He doesn’t care anymore, all he cares about is Kyungsoo. He wants to make Kyungsoo feel good. He wants Kyungsoo to scream his name.

Kyungsoo stood up from Chanyeol’s lap, lips still sealed with each other as he grab the CEO’s hands and drags him to his room. As they walk towards the room, Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol to the wall and pulled the taller’s shirt,signaling him to take it off. But Chanyeol, took Kyungsoo’s hands and pulled away from their heated kiss. “ **Kyungsoo, calm down** ” he said with a heavy breath. “ **Are you sure about this?** ”

Kyungsoo looked at him annoyed and went in to suck his boss’ neck. His small hands wandered under Chanyeol’s shirt and softly touched his muscled torso. “ **Yes, damn it. Please, please, please.** ” Kyungsoo begged while licking a long stripe from Chanyeol’s collarbone up to his ears. “ **Wanna see you, wanna feel you, wanna taste you, _please_ _Sir_.**”

It was the way Kyungsoo called him _Sir_ with pure lust coming out of his mouth, thatmade Chanyeol grab Kyungsoo’s hands, eyes locked, and guided him as he take off his shirt.

Kyungsoo sighed with content and licked his plump lips as he stare at Chanyeol’s chest. Sure, he knew he have a great body by the way his chest feel under his hands when he was touching him earlier, but seeing it made Kyungsoo gulp and went straight in and sucked Chanyeol’s nipples.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do so he put his right hand in Kyungsoo’s hair and just let the smaller do whatever he wants to do to him. Chanyeol just received everything as he try to keep all the noise to himself.

Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol restricting himself so he looked at him, “ **No, don’t be shy. I want to hear you,** ” and then Kyungsoo lowered down his hands in front of Chanyeol’s crotch and lightly, very lightly, caressed the man’s crotch and all Chanyeol can do is whimper. Kyungsoo was very happy to hear it.

While he is basically grinding against Kyungsoo’s hips, Chanyeol grabbed the smaller’s face and smashed their lips once again. While they’re sucking each other’s faces and grinding their crotches against each other, Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo smile against his mouth. Slowly he pulled away and kissed Kyungsoo all over his face and he was rewarded by the smaller’s little chuckles.

Kyungsoo, once again, surprised Chanyeol when he fell down on his knees and immediately tried to get his belt off. He was struggling, so Chanyeol helped him take it off. “ **Yes, please. Off, off, off,** ” Kyungsoo chants and when Chanyeol took it off, he pushed his hands away and took the pants, together with his boxers, off himself.

“ **So pretty and big, oh God, Sir,** ” Kyungsoo said as he take and held Chanyeol’s cock with both of his hands, trying to fit all of it. “ **Can I please suck it, please. Oh my god,** ” he whispered as he lick Chanyeol’s swelling head.

Chanyeol took his own member and pumped itto hardness in front of Kyungsoo’s face, right by the smaller’s plump lips. Chanyeol was breathing hard and was biting his lip, trying to keep his noises down.

His efforts of trying to keep it down was useless as he shouted Kyungsoo’s name when the man grabbed his cock and shoved it on his mouth, immediately sucking on to the head. “ **You’re so fucking naughty, Soo. I didn’t peg you to be like this,”**

**“Bold of you to assume I’m always like this,** ”Kyungsoo said in between licks and suck. He gagged a little when he tried to push Chanyeol’s dick down his throat. “ **Nobody’s seen me like this, only you, Sir,** ”

“ **Fuck Soo, please continue calling me that,** ” Chanyeol said looking straight to Kyungsoo’s tearing eyes as he grabe his face and slowly rocked his hips, fucking Kyungsoo’s mouth slowly and gently.

Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo and wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to lift him off. Kyungsoo helped him by jumping. Chanyeol continued to kiss the man and then he turned around and pushed Kyungsoo against the wall.

Kyungsoo was moaning so loud as Chanyeol kiss him roughly and is slowly rubbing and squeezing his ass through his jeans. He felt really impatient so he pulled away from their heated kiss and jumped down from Chanyeol’s arms. He took off all his clothes as Chanyeol watch him hungrily. Chanyeol took this opportunity to take his own clothes off as well.

When they’re both naked, Kyungsoo jumped and Chanyeol pinned him against the wall again, and they continued making out and feeling each others skin.

Chanyeol pulled away from Kyungsoo’s mouth and gave his attention to Kyungsoo’s neck, leaving him a big mark that can easily be seen. He feels proud and really aroused while listening to his boy’s moans and shaking body as he suck his nipples.

Kyungsoo, who can’t keep his own hands to himself, grabbed Chanyeol’s massive cock with his right hand, his whole palm barely got around Chanyeol’s girth, it’s not even rock hard yet. “ **God, I want this inside me already,** ”Kyungsoo felt the cock twitch in his hands so he pumped it hard and fast as Chanyeol continued to suck on his nipples and his neck, while also rubbing his large fingers against Kyungsoo’s entrance.

Chanyeol put Kyungsoo down and went on his knees. The younger thought Chanyeol’s gonna suck his dick so he started touching it, but he was surprised when Chanyeol turned him around and wasted no time in lapping against his quivering hole.

Kyungsoo’s legs are already shaking when Chanyeol’s only rubbing his tongue and sucking his hole, so felt like he was gonna die when Chanyeol started inserting and slowly fucked him with his tongue.

Loud moans filled the apartment as Kyungsoo was getting eaten out by his boss. He screamed loud, neighbors probably heard it, when Chanyeol mercilessly inserted his finger and started pumping it in and out in one go.

Kyungsoo’s a moaning mess, mindlessly fucking himself against Chanyeol’s finger. Chanyeol watched how Kyungsoo’s face fill with sweat as he put another finger and continued his fast pace, slowly scissoring it inside Kyungsoo’s warmth, trying to loosen him up. Getting him ready for when he fucks the smaller with his thick cock.

“ **Stop, stop. I wanna… I wanna come with your cock inside me. Sir, please** ”Kyungsoo begs as Chanyeol continues to stretch him out with four fingers now.

Chanyeol took pity on the guy when he felt him squeezing his fingers. He felt himself get harder as the thought of Kyungsoo squeezing his dick inside his tight heat came into his mind.

Without thought he stood up, removed his fingers inside Kyungsoo’s, and help the man to stand up steadily as the smaller’s wobbly legs’ take over.

Kyungsoo moaned when his boss carried him again, with both of his legs wrapped around the other’s hips with their dicks touching. Chanyeol pushed him hard against the wall once again and grinded their leaking cocks with each other. Kyungsoo feels so good, whimpering and moaning as Chanyeol grabs their both their manhoods and jerks them off both.

“ **Ahh… Sir… Please just— just fuck me already,** ” Kyungsoo begs once again, and Chanyeol can’t say no to his baby boy right now.

Slowly, he rutted his hips so his dick would rub up against Kyungsoo’s big and soft ass, and Kyungsoo just put his hands around Chanyeol’s neck and rested his head against the older’s shoulders as he readies himself with his boss’ big cock.

Nothing even prepared Kyungsoo, not even the four fingers that was inside him earlier, when Chanyeol thrusted up and gently opened his rim with his cock.

Chanyeol groans as the feeling of Kyungsoo’s tight hole around his sensitive and leaking head and Kyungsoo’s warm walls was pulsing around his girth. Chanyeol wanted to fuck Kyungsoo senselessly now but he stopped himself. He doesn’t want this to end too soon. He wanted this night to drag last until the morning. But he knew it wouldn’t not when Kyungsoo’s being so good to him, sucking his neck at the right spot and squeezing his cock so good.

“ **Oh, Sir… you’re so big, so big. You’re so good to me, Sir,** ” Kyungsoo whined as he try to move his hips with his back still pressed against the wall.

Knowing his legs might give out of exhaustion, Chanyeol wasted no time now to pull out his cock and slam it back in, making Kyungsoo’s ass hit the wall so deliciously. Chanyeol tighten his hold around Kyungsoo’s waist and continued to slam his dick inside his ass. “ **You’re so tight baby. And so loud, you sound like a slut. My slut, my pretty pretty slut,** ” Chanyeol moans as he fuck Kyungsoo so good and while he sucks the skin under Kyungsoo’s ear, right where his moles are.

“ **Yes, Sir. I’m a slut, your slut. Only yours,** ” Kyungsoo said as his moans are getting louder and louder that’s why Chanyeol cupped his mouth to keep his noise down.

“ **Shh, keep quiet baby. Wouldn’t wanna let your neighbors hear how much of a slut you are, don’t we?** ” Chanyeol says as he gave Kyungsoo a hard and powerful thrust that pushed Kyungsoo harder into the wall and into his prostrate, making him squirm and scream in pleasure into Chanyeol’s shoulders.

Chanyeol’s cock continued to thrust in and out of Kyungsoo’s warm and tight hole, making him growl into Kyungsoo’s neck biting his collarbone earning a breathy groan from the other.

“ **Sir,** ” Kyungsoo whined loudly even when Chanyeol’s hands are trying to keep his voice down. “ **I wanna come, can I come, Sir,** ” Kyungsoo said with tears streaming down his face because of the intense pleasure he’s receiving from Chanyeol’s thrusts partnered with his biting.

“ **You think you can come hands free? Can you show me, baby?** ” Chanyeol asked as he continue to insert and have his big, veiny, and twitchy cock rub against Kyungsoo’s sensitive prostrate making him shake with every thrust. Kyungsoo’s cock’s slapping against his stomach and releasing pre-cum. Chanyeol removed his hand from Kyungsoo’s mouth and grabbed his partner’s two hands and pinned it above Kyungsoo’s head, making Kyungsoo tighten his legs’ grip around the taller’s hips.

And now, Kyungsoo’s completely under Chanyeol’s mercy. And this fact went straight into Kyungsoo’s dick and with a few more powerful thrusts, he comes prettily. His complete submission and Chanyeol’s dominance and authority over his body is more than enough for him to come with his eyes closed. He felt his cock release his cum, dirtying both him and Chanyeol’s stomach.

Chanyeol continues to fuck Kyungsoo, both chasing his own orgasm and letting his baby ride out his. He snaps his hips harder earning loud cries from Kyungsoo. Because his sensitive hole, still recovering from the intense orgasm he had, Kyungsoo clenched his muscles and that was enough for Chanyeol to release inside the smaller’s hole.

Kyungsoo met Chanyeol’s thrusts as his boss rides out his orgasm. His ass completely slapping against Chanyeol’s hips, making a wet and lewd sound from all the fluids that both of them released.

With wobbly legs, Chanyeol tried his best to walk towards Kyungsoo’s room, with his cock still inside his ass. Slowly he put Kyungsoo down the bed who pulled him closer to him and demanded, rather cutely, for a cuddle. Chanyeol thought he would be insane to say no, so he stayed and wrapped his arms around the boy.


	2. Drunk Yeol

Kyungsoo ran towards the door when he heard it ring. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Sehun and Jongin carrying a drunk Chanyeol on their arms.

“ **Soo, move, hyung is so heavy,** ” when Kyungsoo moved and opened the door wider, the two men continued to bring the tall CEO inside his penthouse, up to his room.

After putting down their drunk friend, Kyungsoo offered the two some snacks but said no and proceeded to leave them.

He went to the kitchen to get some warm water and picked a clean towel from the bathroom. He went back to Chanyeol’s room and put it down before going back to the chicken to make a quick soup and tea for his drunk man.

When he got back to the room, he saw Chanyeol sitting down and trying to wipe his own sweat. He pulled Chanyeol’s hands away from his face and replaced it with a towel dipped in warm water.

Chanyeol just looked at him while he’s rubbing his face with warm water now. After a few seconds, Kyungsoo tried to pull his shirt off to clean his chest, but Chanyeol stopped him.

“ **No, don’t! I have a boyfriend!** ” Chanyeol pouted while he looks at Kyungsoo. “ **You are cute but I love my boyfriend and he’s cuter and more handsome than you,** ”

“ **Yeah? Who’s your boyfriend?** ” Kyungsoo played along but he already has an idea that he’s the _boyfriend_ that Chanyeol is talking about, even though they haven’t really talked about it.

Baekhyun’s right that Chanyeol’s dumb. Maybe all this time the man always thought they’re boyfriends even though no one’s asked yet.

“ **His name is Kyungsoo Doh! He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever met! Do you know him?** ” Chanyeol drunkenly and excitedly tried to talk to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo can’t really hide his smile now. “ **Oh? Really? What does he look like?** ”

“ **He has thick eyebrows!** ”

“ **I have thick eyebrows, too!** ”

Chanyeol furrowed his forehead. “ **You’re not him! He’s got round eyes! And heart-shaped lips! HA! He’s the only one who has that!** ” He proudly said.

“ **I have round eyes, too! And look at me,** ” Kyungsoo smiled widely, showing his heart shaped lips.

“ **NO! My boyfriend also has a big and heart shaped ass!** ” Chanyeol continued to fight Kyungsoo who’s now laughing to hard.

“ **What? Do you wanna see my ass to compare?** ”

Chanyeol screamed and covered his eyes with his hands. “ **NO! WHAT THE HELL GET OUT!!!** ”

Kyungsoo laughed again, “ **Baby! What I’m trying to tell you is that I am Kyungsoo!** ”

And it was Kyungsoo’s hearty laugh that made Chanyeol remove his hands off his eyes. “ **You’re my boyfriend? Kyungsoo? Baby?** ”

“ **Am I your boyfriend? You never really asked me, baby,** ” Kyungsoo smiled as Chanyeol held his cheeks.

“ **OF COURSE YOU ARE!** ” Chanyeol punched his chest. “ **I haven’t asked you yet? Do I have to?** ”

Kyungsoo had to fight the urge to pinch Chanyeol’s cheeks at how cute he is with his head tilted.

“ **Do you want to be my boyfriend?** ” Chanyeol asked pouting, “ **Please be my boyfriend! I love you so much!** ”

Before saying his yes, Kyungsoo tried to pull Chanyeol’s shirt once again. “ **Only if you let me wipe off your sweat, and you eat this soup and tea I made you,** ”

Chanyeol hurriedly took off his shirt and even his pants as Kyungsoo holds the bowl. He then started to eat the soup and let Kyungsoo wipe off the sweat that his body excreted.

While he’s wiping his body, Chanyeol is staring at him. After a while, Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol put the bowl to the bedside table and then he took his hands and grabbed the towel and put it away.

Chanyeol guided Kyungsoo in touching his chest. He held Kyungsoo’s hands as he wander his hands through his shoulders, down to his large pecs. Kyungsoo stared at his own hands and softly moved his fingers down Chanyeol’s hard abs. He felt Chanyeol shiver under his touch so he looked at him.

Chanyeol’s eyes darken as he sat down his lap, right above his crotch. He groaned at the feel of pressure on his dick.

Kyungsoo continued to run down his hands on Chanyeol’s chest while looking straight to his eyes. Chanyeol’s hand is resting on his hips as he try to pull the man closer to him.

Heavy breathing can be heard around the quiet room as they both slowly grind against each other. Hands slowly roam around each others body. Kyungsoo leaned his head on top of his partner’s who is now closing his eyes, feeling warm at the close proximity of their bodies dancing against each other.

Kyungsoo teasingly leaned down Chanyeol’s lips, as if he’s gonna kiss him. He hovered his lips just a breath away from Chanyeol who has his mouth open, ready to be tasted. But Kyungsoo, being the tease that he is just licked Chanyeol’s lips and pulled away, leaving a frustrated drunk Chanyeol.

As Kyungsoo pulled away, he felt Chanyeol tugging on his shirt, asking for it to be removed. Feeling hot himself, he rewarded the man an opportunity to remove his shirt and lap on his now exposed skin.

“ **You know, you always look so much better when you’re marked up,** ” Chanyeol muttered as he stare at Kyungsoo’s neck down to his chest. “ **by me of course,** ” he went back to Kyungsoo’s marked up neck, licked and softly blew air on the sensitive skin, which earned him Kyungsoo’s first moan that night. And he intends to hear it louder for the rest of their night.

Kyungsoo grabbed his face and leaned in once again, trying to tease the other who’s always, always craving for his lips. He very lightly put his lips on top of Chanyeol’s once again, and the man knows that if he’s patient enough, Kyungsoo’s going to reward him.

The skin around Chanyeol’s lips are being showered with really soft kisses. His nose, cheeks, eyelids, and even his ears. Kyungsoo loves kissing and nibbling Chanyeol’s ears. While he does, he’s always whispering dirty things that struck right in Chanyeol’s dick.

“ **You made me so, so worried today. And so jealous, I think you deserve to be punished don’t you?** ” Kyungsoo said as he grab the shirt that he was wearing earlier. “ **Hands together now, baby,** ” Chanyeol did as he was told. He tied up the CEO’s hand to the bed’s headboard and as he did, Chanyeol started kissing his stomach that is right in front of him.

“ **Is it too tight?** ”

“ **It’s tight enough.** ”

“ **Good,** ”

Chanyeol was surprised when Kyungsoo stood up and went near the couch inside his room.

“ **You don’t get to touch me tonight, baby,** ” Kyungsoo said as he turn around and removes his pants slowly. He heard a deep groan and a rustle from behind him.

When he was fully unclothed, he still has his back on Chanyeol. He slowly rubbed and strut out his ass, rubbing his hole as he moan at the sensation.

“ **Baby,** ” he heard a strained voice from behind him once again, whining and hungry. “ **Please, I wanna touch you, baby. I wanna taste you,** ”

Kyungsoo looked over his shoulders to see Chanyeol struggling to move his arms. “ **Tsk tsk, baby. If you behave well, I will reward you. I always do. But right now, you’re only gonna watch,** ”

Kyungsoo walked, erotically, hips swaying and kneeled on the couch, his hands on the back rest, his ass out. Giving Chanyeol the best view. He slowly let his hands wander on his ass once again before sitting down, finally facing his struggling boss.

A loud groan came out of Chanyeol’s mouth as he watch his baby touch himself. He watched as Kyungsoo move his hands up and down his leaking cock, over his slit that’s releasing pre cum every other minute that passes.

“ **Wanna touch you so bad, baby. Please, let me, oh god,** ” Chanyeol tried to pull his hands once again but failed. All the alcohol in his system magically washed away and he’s very sober and very horny right now. All he wants right now is have his way on his very whiny partner. All he wants is to be the one to pin the smaller down and make him feel good.

But instead, here he is, watching him touch himself. He felt himself choke a little as he watch Kyungsoo insert all three fingers inside his waiting hole at once. He looked at his own cock as it release a good chunk of pre cum out of its really red and hard head. He felt his cock pulsate, wanting attention.

“ **Baby, your hands feels so much better, so much bigger,** ” Kyungsoo moan as he fuck himself with his fingers.

“ **Let me fuck you baby, I know my fingers can reach up right in your sweet spot,** ” Chanyeol says as he try to change Kyungsoo’s mind and let him touch him.

“ **Yes baby, your fingers can even make me cum so good,** ” he says as he continue to use his fingers and stare at Chanyeol’s eyes as he does it.

“ **Baby,** ” he says, all bothered and just wanna relieve his wanton need. “ **I wanna slick my fingers up and stick it inside you. I wanna open you nice and good, all ready for my cock,** ”

Kyungsoo’s whine went to Chanyeol’s angry cock and he’s really close to crying. “ **Tell me more, baby, please tell me more,** ”

Thinking this will help Kyungsoo into releasing him for the ties he is in, he followed the smaller’s sexy request, “ **I… Kyungsoo, I want your mouth on me. Your pink lips stretched around my cock, so warm and tight, baby. I want your tongue pressed on my tip and tease me until I’m a shaking mess,** ”

“ **Uhuh, baby? You love what I do with my mouth? Whenever I curl my tongue and suck the juices out of your cock? Tell me more, _Sir_ ,**” Kyungsoo’s now standing up walking closer and closer to Chanyeol who can’t keep his eyes off of him.

“ **You feel so good, always so good, baby. I love it when you have your lips wrapped around my cock and then you’re looking at me with your big round eyes, staring at me innocently as you take all of me, I—** ” he was cut short as Kyungsoo splotch his mouth to his. He can feel how hungry his baby is and he kissed him back with the same fervor.

Kyungsoo _finally_ sat on his lap once again, “ **You’re still not allowed to touch me, baby,** ” he grabbed Chanyeol’s hardness and poured some lube to make it wet. Then, he traced a finger down his thigh and all the taller can do now is to shiver and shake at how intense he’s feeling right now.

Kyungsoo reached out his hands and tangled Chanyeol’s hair as he grind his own cock just on top of the CEO’s dick to get some friction, stealing a messy kiss from the latter. There’s a lot of tongue and very sloppy, but none of them cares. They’ve had enough foreplay and Kyungsoo just wants to have Chanyeol inside him.

Kyungsoo propped himself up, hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. He left soft kisses on Chanyeol’s arm that are still tied up against his own bed. He sits up and adjusted his position so his hole is right in front of Chanyeol’s big and angry cock, he pushes in slowly. Both of them groaned as pushes down.

Chanyeol moans in relief and he feels Kyungsoo’s warm and tight heat. He has himself deep inside Kyungsoo, balls flushed against his ass.

Kyungsoo started moving above Chanyeol, and created a slow rhythm which turned really hard as Chanyeol met his movements. Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo as he lifts and works himself up on his cock, sweet moans coming out for his red and swollen lips as he sinks down.

Kyungsoo groans as he circles his hips, moaning louder as Chanyeol’s cock continuously punches his prostate, his arms circling around Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol can’t do nothing but meet up Kyungsoo’s ass with his hard thrust and stare up at him, trying to stop hurting himself by pulling his tied up hands again. He relishes at Kyungsoo’s broken and dirty mewls as he bounces on his cock. He feels all hot and Kyungsoo’s tight walls are sucking him so good.

The room are filled with the sound of their skin against each other, even their moans and groans are loud enough to echo the room. Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol’s hair and pulled him again in a messy kiss, full of tongue and saliva. He clenches against Chanyeol’s cock as the man continue to rock inside him, bumping his prostate in the right place.

As he give out broken hiccups and moans, Kyungsoo reached out and tried remove the cloth that is keeping Chanyeol into slamming into him hard.

When he successfully removed it, he moaned a really sexy “ **Fuck me,** ” and that’s all it took for Chanyeol to push himself up, thrusting inside his hole and started abusing his prostate.

Kyungsoo leans against Chanyeol’s body, and let him fuck into him hard and fast. His tight walls squeezing around Chanyeol’s pulsating member.

Chanyeol wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s cock and started pumping it. “ **Come on, baby, come for me,** ” he murmurs in a low and sexy voice. He followed the rhythm of his hips to the way he’s pumping Kyungsoo’s dick and in a particular hard thrust with a tight grip on his cock, Kyungsoo comes with a choked up moans and his whole body shakes and trembles as Chanyeol help him ride out his orgasm as he try to reach his own.

Chanyeol continued to thrust in and out of Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo clenched his hot walls, its what it took for Chanyeol to release his cum inside Kyungsoo who’s groaning at the feeling of cum shooting inside him.

They both tried to catch their breaths as they come down from their highs.

Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo even closer to him and laid down the bed, hugging each other.

“ **So what’s your answer?** ” Chanyeol asked as he kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead.

Kyungsoo cuddled up against the taller’s chest and chuckled, “ **Are you still drunk?** ”

“ **Not anymore after you stripped for me,** ”

“ **Then, I would love to be your boyfriend.** ” He said and looked up at Chanyeol and kissing him sweetly on his lips. “ **Now, let’s cuddle and I want a day off tomorrow,** ”

Chanyeol laughed at his boyfriend’s remark, “ **You’re not even working for me anymore,** ” he says. “ **But I will text Yixing tomorrow, I’ll tell him you’re sick,** ”

“ **I am sick! My ass is sore!** ”

Chanyeol let out a hearty laugh and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile as he look at his boyfriend’s happy demeanor. He really loves seeing him happy and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene for the sns au i wrote on twitter https://twitter.com/kyungsoo612_/status/1278718457366720512?s=21 
> 
> This is my first time writing a smut and i did not even proofread it bc im to embarrassed byeeee ><


End file.
